


Almost Long Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Almost Long Enough

**Title:** Almost Long Enough  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Boy sex. :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #34: Earth  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** This is pretty fluffy, so be warned.

  
~

Almost Long Enough

~   
Bill growled as Neville arched his back and came with an earthy moan. Several thrusts later, Bill, too, came with a shuddering gasp.

“Brilliant,” Neville whispered as Bill rolled off him.

Bill grinned, pushing Neville’s hair off his forehead before pressing a kiss there. “Yes,” he said huskily, “you are.”

Neville blushed. “I wasn’t fishing for compliments.”

“I know,” Bill said. “But you really are amazing.”

Neville smiled. “You don’t have to say nice things,” he teased. “I’m already in bed with you.”

Bill pulled him close. “And you’re staying here forever.”

Neville smiled. That could almost be long enough.

~


End file.
